Transformers: University
i Carly Witwicky says, "god i love raat" i Carly Witwicky says, "Lets go kill some minibots" Apocryphacius says, "Maybe we can have a RAAT plot next year." Apocryphacius says, "And just mount a bunch of Minibots to a wall." Ceiling Red Alert says, "If you're coming along to she scene, sending meets doesn't help.. even if we are still about 45 minutes from kick-off!" Mute bouble checks, "Still like, 45-ish minutes till things kick off tonight right?" Ceiling Red Alert says, "*hurt" Ultra Hubnus Hubcap says, "I'm not liking this plan..." Apocryphacius says, "And then jam people's brains into toy cars." i Carly Witwicky says, "deal" i Carly Witwicky says, "Maybe we can make RAAT into a subdivision of the EDC" i Carly Witwicky says, "with the mission of stopping the throttlebots" i Carly Witwicky says, "Just generally" Apocryphacius says, "They can be created by someone failing to typo-checked official documents, and then no one wants to own up to it." Apocryphacius says, "Also: Sometime, I want to see a terrible dorm RP where Red Alert is the Resident Assistant and he's always trying to bust people for pot and booze and illegal rice cookers." Fast. Fresh. Flawless. Blurr laughs Fast. Fresh. Flawless. Blurr says, "that would be hilarious" Ultra Hubnus Hubcap says, "Rice cookers?" Apocryphacius says, "Blurr, you can be working as a Jimmy John's delivery guy part-time, and Red Alert is always trying to bust you on meth suspicions that turn out to be baseless." Time Witch Elita One says, "yep yep, small heating appliances, they're fire hazards" Ceiling Red Alert says, "You aren't allowed certain items in dorms." i Carly Witwicky says, "and the twist is that RAAT is secretly controlled by..." i Carly Witwicky says, "..." i Carly Witwicky says, "Rodimus Prime" Time Witch Elita One says, "oh lord I love and hate this idea" i Carly Witwicky says, "(he REALLY hates minibots)" Fast. Fresh. Flawless. Blurr lols Time Witch Elita One says, "Rodimus has to be head of a Frat" Time Witch Elita One says, "and I'll blast the first of you that makes me a cheerleader or such" Fast. Fresh. Flawless. Blurr says, "yes you are not allowed to have open heat sources" Ultra Hubnus Hubcap says, "Sweet Primus, what have I started?" Fast. Fresh. Flawless. Blurr says, "Transformers University" Apocryphacius says, "But it has to be Republican Rodimus Prime. (Does anyone even remember that?)" i Carly Witwicky says, "happy days :c" Fast. Fresh. Flawless. Blurr puts Elita One in a cheerleader outfit and gives her pom-poms. Ceiling Red Alert says, "I will run this alternate timeline RP called TFU sometime." Ceiling Red Alert says, "This sounds glorious." Time Witch Elita One explodes Blurr with a glare. Ceiling Red Alert says, "Like the flashback episode of 'Workaholics'." Fast. Fresh. Flawless. Blurr says, "yeeees" Apocryphacius says, "No, Elita One is older, so she has to be, like, a graduate student who wears a Che shirt." Fast. Fresh. Flawless. Blurr says, "that would be an awesome christmas TP or something" Guest Star Maverick says, "Can I be the foreign exchange student." Ultra Hubnus Hubcap says, "Halloween." Ceiling Red Alert says, "You can be the weird stoner who lives in the trash can." Rodimus Prime says, "Chief antagonist Dean Cyclonus" Guest Star Maverick says, "Stoner? So unlike my character, but... yo dude, who's got the cookies?" Rodimus Prime says, "Keep this in mind for this year's Christmas RP." Fast. Fresh. Flawless. Blurr says, "Yesss" Ceiling Red Alert says, "Apoc, write this all down so you can make it happen." Apocryphacius says, "I will just copy and paste this and put it on the wiki." Time Witch Elita One says, "I still lean towards Ancient Empire Japan for Christmas RP" Guest Star Maverick says, "Toga! Toga! Toga!" Fast. Fresh. Flawless. Blurr says, "Bonecrusher would be that football player who's just there to play football on a scholarship" Time Witch Elita One says, "and he's a thug" Fast. Fresh. Flawless. Blurr says, "and who only takes the easy classes so he can graduate" Ceiling Red Alert says, "Who would be his tudor OR assigned nerd who has to do his homework? Perceptor?" Guest Star Maverick says, "Maverick really fits as Otter from Animal House." Rodimus Prime says, "Scrapper" Fast. Fresh. Flawless. Blurr says, "yes scrapper" Time Witch Elita One says, "can you just see all the Cons wearing purple letterman jackets XD" Apocryphacius says, "The Aerialbots can be AFROTC." Ceiling Red Alert says, "Hahaha, frat Cons vs incoming hazed frosh Bots." Time Witch Elita One says, "the Aerialbots get Afros? O.o" Apocryphacius says, "Air Force Reserve Officer's Training Corps." Fast. Fresh. Flawless. Blurr says, "xD" Time Witch Elita One says, "Rumble and Frenzy...well their role changes not one iota. They act exactly the same." Ceiling Red Alert says, "This is sounding like the best alt idea ever." Fast. Fresh. Flawless. Blurr says, "I hope to see this at Christmas. :P" Ceiling Red Alert says, "Blurr is the ever eager kid here on a scholarship for track, but he's bullied terribly by upper classman Dragstrip?" Fast. Fresh. Flawless. Blurr says, "yeees" Apocryphacius says, "Also, remember, Blurr works part-time at Jimmy Johns and is also suspected of being on meth." Fast. Fresh. Flawless. Blurr says, "Yes." Rodimus Prime says, "Apoc, we're trying to make this different than what we are already doing" Ceiling Red Alert says, "Yes, he is poor.. so he has to work a parttime job to pay for books." Brainstorm is part of the Uber-Geeky Science Club (blowing things up all the time, naturally) and Blast Off is some rich kid snob who also runs the Astronomy Club. Time Witch Elita One says, "gods, what would Apoc be? A professor with disassociative identity disorder?" Fast. Fresh. Flawless. Blurr says, "and he has his own club of popular dudes" Apocryphacius says, "Murdered due to hate crimes. :v" Fast. Fresh. Flawless. Blurr says, "aww" Fast. Fresh. Flawless. Blurr pats paco Brainstorm :( Blades says, "Streetwise studies Criminology, Hot Spot studies Fire Science, Groove is... stoned, First Aid is pre-med and volunteers at the hospital, but Blades..." Blades says, "Blades is on a disciplinary suspension for stabbing someone for putting roofies in a drink." Guest Star Maverick laughs Guest Star Maverick says, "Groove walks in on crutches. When asked about it, he says, "Never mix absinthe and pot when you're at a third floor party."" Sanguine says, "No one is quite sure if Whirl is enrolled or not." Time Witch Elita One says, "yeah he's just this jock guy that hangs out with Impactor and Roadbuster" Brainstorm lols i Carly Witwicky says, "with no hands" i Carly Witwicky says, "Whirl is Abu Hamza" Ceiling Red Alert says, "The Wreckers are actually townies who don't attend university, but get in bar fights with the frat Cons every weekend." Category:Plot Ideas Category:Ridiculous Category:Awesome